1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to direct current motors and more particularly to multi-armature motors having permanent magnets between parallel pole pieces establishing magnetic circuits for exciting an armature.
Conventional direct current motors usually comprise a housing journalling an armature with sectional field coils o stator windings contained by the housing which substantially surround the armature to provide a magnetic circuit for exciting the armature.
In this type of design only one armature is operated by each group of stators or field windings resulting in inefficient utilization of the various circuits established and thus limiting the potential of the magnetic circuit established by direct current through commutators of armatures interposed between magnetizable pole pieces.
The number of rotors which ma be interposed between and operated by the magnetic flux of two pole pieces established by one or more permanent magnets is almost unlimited as disclosed by this invention.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The most pertinent patents are believed to be my U.S. Pat. No. 3,651,355 issued to me on Mar. 21, 1972 for Multi-armature Motors and U.S. Pat. No. 4,316,099 issued to me on Feb. 16, 1982 for Permanent Magnet Stator For D.C. Motors.
My U.S. Pat. No. 3,651,355 discloses the basic features of the motors of this invention, but fails to discloses all the advantages of magnetic flux established by permanent magnets in selectively obtaining desired torque and speed of the respective armature with relation to efficient use of amperage as disclosed by this invention.
The other of my above named patents (#4,316,099) discloses one of the essential features of this invention, namely, the dimension of the respective pole piece arc in relation to the winding span of the armature and discloses a concentric armature rotating motor.